


But Don’t You Wanna Know The Loophole?

by blithelybonny



Series: The Lusty Month of May [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Seizes His Opportunity, First Time, I Am Not At All Sorry Actually, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Doesn't Know What His Prostate Can Do, This Is Intensely and Irredeemably Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn’t really believe that he’ll grow hair on his palms or that he’ll go blind, but, well...it can’t hurt to find a work-around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Don’t You Wanna Know The Loophole?

The healing cut on Steve’s left palm itches something awful, and even though he knows it’s just ‘cause he probably got some dirt in it or something, he can’t help the flush of embarrassment that comes over him when Buck gives him that knowing look because he knows exactly what Buck’s thinking about.

“Ya think it’ll come in all blond and soft like the hair on your head?” Bucky asks, as Steve tries and fails to discreetly scratch his palm. “Or more like the dog you’re imitatin’?”

“Ain’t no dog, Buck, jeez!” Steve replies, turning, he feels, even redder at being called out on it. “Just got an itch, s’all.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky replies, like he doesn't believe Steve. “How many fingers?”

Steve whirls around. “Will you shut your--” He cuts off when he sees that Bucky is holding up three fingers. “Oh, oh, you, uh…m’not goin’ blind either, Buck,” Steve mutters and turns back to the stove, where he’s stirring the soup that his mom had left the two of them for supper.

“No blinder than usual anyway,” Bucky says, from much closer.

Steve sucks in a breath, as Bucky comes up behind him and leans over his shoulder to take a look in the pot, and forces himself to let it out slowly. His heart speeds up though, and he has to count to ten in his head, breathing carefully, just like when he gets an attack, until it settles into a more normal (at least for him) rhythm. “Shut up, jerk,” Steve manages to say, and it sounds breathy and embarrassing to his own ears.

Bucky chuckles and doesn’t respond to the half-hearted insult. He doesn’t move back either, and instead murmurs, “Smells good,” in Steve’s ear.

“Come on, Buck,” Steve says, quietly, trying to shrug Bucky off. Because the problem is that Bucky might have one idea about what he’s doing, but he doesn’t actually know the half of it. Bucky’s a flirt, has always been a flirt, ever since he started actually noticing dames, and he seems to really like practicing that charm on Steve whenever he gets the chance (which is pretty much all the time!), but he has no idea how much it actually means to Steve. How much Steve wishes that it wasn’t just Bucky’s natural charm, but rather an actual desire to make Steve feel special and good. To...to get him hot and bothered for real.

“I’m just playin’, Stevie, you know that,” Bucky says -- and does he sound sharp? Disappointed? Or is that just wishful thinking? -- backing off.

Steve sighs and turns the heat down lower on the stove to let the soup simmer, then turns around to see that Bucky’s actually left the kitchen entirely. “Buck?” he calls out.

The apartment’s not that big, so he can’t have got far, and sure enough, he finds Bucky in his bedroom, sprawled out on the small bed with his arms folded behind his head. “You know there’s a way around that whole ‘hairy palms’ thing,” Bucky says.

Steve blinks at the seeming non sequitur, then realizes that Bucky actually expects a response. “What d’you -- I mean, uh…” He blushes again and looks down at his feet. There’s a hole that needs darning at his toe, and it looks really, really stupid, and yeah, he’s definitely embarrassed again. “You know that’s just an old wives’ tale, Buck,” he finishes, voice barely above a whisper.

“But don’t you want to know the loophole?”

Steve forces himself to look up at the sudden lowering of Bucky’s voice. “Loophole?”

Bucky gives him that old familiar shit-eating grin, as he pushes back up to sitting. “Yeah, Stevie. The loophole.”

And there’s something about the way he says it. The way he emphasizes it. The way he drops his hands to the buttons on his trousers--

“Buck, what are you--”

“--shhhhhhh, Stevie. I’m trying to work,” Bucky interrupts.

Steve watches, helpless and nervous and excited, as Bucky pulls down his pants. “Bucky,” Steve says again, but his voice comes out weak and hoarse. His eyes are drawn to the tented front of Bucky’s underwear. He licks his lips involuntarily and then, suddenly realizing what must actually be happening here, he pinches himself hard on the forearm, crying out at the pain of it. But this can’t actually be happening. He can’t be awake. This has to be a dream. It’s just like all the other dreams he’s had about his best friend, ever since that first time he woke up panting and sticky and praying to whoever might listen that Bucky wouldn’t be able to tell, even though he was pressed up against Steve’s back at the time.

“Yeah, Stevie?” Bucky asks, looking up at Steve from under his eyelashes. He dips his fingers below his waistband and tugs his underwear down just a bit to expose his hipbones. “Somethin’ you wanted?”

“I, uh, I...jeez, Bucky!” Steve gasps, when Bucky pulls his pants down entirely and tosses them aside. “You...you, what are you, oh, fuck!”

Bucky’s sucked two fingers into his mouth, but he pulls them out with a pop, as he chuckles low in his throat. “So now I gotta wash that mouth out with soap too, huh?” He grins and then makes a show of putting those fingers right back in his mouth and swirling his tongue around them.

“Bu--Bucky,” Steve stutters. It takes every ounce of willpower that Steve possesses not to reach into his own trousers and palm his stiffening dick. He doesn’t understand what’s happening right now, doesn’t know if Bucky’s just teasing him, humoring him or what. Whatever it is, though, it looks like Bucky’s enjoying himself. Literally.

His pupils are blown wide, swallowing nearly all the grey, and his lips are parted around his fingers. His cock is hard and jutting out, leaking from the tip, and fucking hell, Steve feels the sudden and deep urge to put his mouth on it. Bucky grins, lips curving up like the Chesire Cat. “You wanna know how to keep from gettin’ hairy palms, Stevie?” he asks, reaching down.

Steve whimpers. He takes a few steps closer to the bed on shaky legs. “Yeah, Buck,” he says, his voice low. It’s almost a growl that comes out of him, and it startles him a little.

But it makes Bucky shiver. He closes his eyes for a moment, and his chest hitches. His hand is poised over his cock, and Steve’s never, ever wanted something more. He wants to see Bucky touch himself. He wants to see Bucky stroke his dick until he comes. “Fuck, Stevie, say it again,” Bucky asks him.

“Say…” He steps closer again.

“Say it again,” Bucky repeats. His eyes open again, and he fixes Steve with a heated stare. “Say my name again.”

“Oh,” Steve breathes. Then he smiles because suddenly for the first time since whatever the hell is happening between them started, he has the upper hand. “Okay, I will...but only if you show me first,” he says.

Bucky smirks, catching on quickly. “Show you want, Stevie?”

“Show me the loophole.”

“Since you asked so nice,” Bucky replies, then lowers his hand. But just when Steve thinks he’s finally going to get to watch Bucky jerk himself off, Bucky’s hand keeps moving lower. 

Steve catches on just seconds before Bucky lifts one leg up and his eyes widen so far, he’s almost sure they’re going to pop out of his head. “Oh god, Bucky!” he cries out, rushing the final few inches between them and dropping to his knees in front of Bucky. He has the perfect view when Bucky lets his foot rest on Steve’s shoulder, propping up his knee so that he can get the right angle.

“Yeah, Stevie, yes. See, just like this. Nice and easy, just like this,” Bucky whispers, as he presses his wet fingertips against his hole. He circles them around the rim several times until his breaths start coming in fluttery huffs.

“Bucky, you look...my god, you look so…” Steve can’t even get a sentence out, he’s so overwhelmed by what he’s watching. His eyes flicker back and forth from the sight of Bucky’s fingers around his hole and Bucky’s dick, which bobs and twitches. “Can you...Bucky, can you--” Steve swallows hard against a suddenly dry mouth. “Is there more?”

“Yeah, Stevie. There’s more. Watch me,” he replies. He takes a breath in and then, slowly, so slowly and carefully as he exhales, Bucky pushes one of his fingers inside himself.

Steve doesn’t know how he manages not to come just from the sight of it, doesn’t know how he stays upright instead of collapsing forward, but he holds off, holds himself up and watches, breathless and longing, as Bucky starts to thrust that finger in and out of his ass.

“It’s a little hard, ungh,” Bucky grunts, tries again, “sometimes to get the angle, but sometimes if you do it just right, if you curve up your finger like--like this, fuck!” He must have hit it, whatever _it_ is because his eyes nearly roll back in his head and he has to still for a second before he can pull his finger out and push it back in again.

Steve is almost certain that he’s going to have a heart attack, for real this time. Bucky looks so perfect, so blissed-out and sexy, all spread open and touching himself for Steve. _For Steve!_ “God, Buck, you look so fucking good. You look so fucking good, Bucky,” he praises and shifts his weight a little so that he can reach between his legs and finally get a hand on his own cock. His hips are twitching forward with the need of it, and once he finally manages to get his hand down his trousers, he grips his cock through the coarse cotton of his underwear and begins stroking himself as best he can, while maintaining his gaze on Bucky’s perfect fingers.

“Bet you’d hit it for me every time, Stevie. You got those long -- ah, fuck! -- got those long, those long artist’s fingers,” Bucky says, working his finger in a faster thrust now. “You’d hit every time, wouldn’t you? You’d make me see stars every single time, wouldn’t you?”

Steve still doesn’t know exactly what Bucky’s talking about, but he doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t know because if that’s what Bucky wants from him, then Steve would move heaven and earth itself to make it happen. “Yeah, Buck,” he agrees, picking up his own pace. “I’d do it to you every single time. I’d make you come so hard.”

“Fuck, Stevie, thassgood,” Bucky slurs. His head tips back, and his hips jerk up, his cock bobbing just before Steve’s mouth. Steve could probably taste it if he just got a little closer…

“Buck, can you…” He trails off, squeezing his cock a little too hard to stop himself coming just from thinking about it. Because if he just asks, he bets that Bucky will show him, and Steve really, really wants to see it. “Bucky, do you think you can do another one? Can you get another one in?”

Bucky moans, long and low, and it resonates through Steve’s entire body. It takes him a few more thrusts with just one finger before he breathes in like the first time and then, agonizingly slowly, pushes the second finger in alongside the first on his shallow exhale.

And that’s all it takes. The force of Steve’s orgasm nearly knocks him over, and it’s only Bucky’s leg over his shoulder that manages to brace him up, as he jerks and shakes with his release, pulling on his cock to milk himself through.

“Damn, Stevie, you’re so pretty when you come. Just like I always thought you’d be. Just like I always imagined,” Bucky says, and his voice sounds so far away.

Steve wheezes out a few shaky breaths, and when he looks up after what feels like an age, Bucky’s smiling at him, all soft and fond and totally at odds with the tension still in his shoulders, stomach and cock. “Like you imagined?” Steve asks quietly, voice wrecked.

Bucky just nods, and it’s his turn to look bashful and embarrassed. “Never thought I’d ever really get to see it though,” he responds, equally as softly.

“You should have said something,” Steve says earnestly.

“What was I supposed to say?”

Steve doesn’t really know what to say to that. So he smiles, scoots forward just a little more, and then looks up at Bucky in what he hopes matches Bucky’s earlier seductive pose. “How ‘bout you just come for me all pretty now? We can worry about the talkin’ stuff later.”

“Fuckin’ hell, Stevie!” Bucky gasps. He starts working his fingers into himself again, more fervently now, and honestly, Steve’s pretty sure he could probably come again just from watching this if he wanted to.

“Curve up your fingers, Buck, like you did before,” Steve instructs. “Pretend it’s me doin’ it to you. I’d make it so good for you, Buck, just like you want. Just like you deserve.”

Bucky’s quivering now, and it’s so much better than the stories Bucky sometimes likes to tell about the dames he takes out on the town. Those stories are meant to rile them both up for fun (even if Steve does disapprove of Bucky smearing those girls’ names -- it might not be spreading around town, but it’s still talking out of turn a little…), but this, this is real, and Bucky’s so perfect and pretty, and Steve wants him so bad, he doesn’t even care that it’s wrong.

“Come on, Buck. I wanna see you come. Can ya? Can ya come for me all pretty like I know you can?”

Bucky whines, high and tight in his throat and then stills. “Fuck, Stevie, I’m gonna--”

It’s all the warning Steve gets before Bucky starts shooting. Steve tilts up his face a little and Bucky cries out all the louder, grabbing his cock with his free hand and aiming for Steve’s upturned cheeks. Steve thinks about maybe opening his mouth, just to get a little tease, a little taste of what it might have been like to get his mouth on Bucky, but before he can, Bucky seems to spend himself fully and falls back onto the bed with a low, satisfied groan.

Steve untangles himself from Bucky’s leg and, ignoring the cooling mess in his trousers, climbs up on the bed to lay down next to Bucky. He turns his head just as Bucky turns to meet him. Bucky’s eyes flare with a little residual want, as he takes in the streaks of come on Steve’s face.

“Better watch your aim next time, jerk, else I’ll really go blind,” Steve then says, as he reaches up and wipes some of Bucky’s come out of his eyes.

Bucky’s mouth drops open in a perfect, surprised O, before he starts to laugh. Steve just grins.


End file.
